User talk:CanidThunder
Welcome CanidThunder Hello,Canid.Welcome to the MacWiki Clan!I don't want to be mean and all,but you should get a avtar.So have fun on the Wolves Of The Beyond Wiki,and don't forgot to chat with us! Ihay Chihuahua! ~Lemmy Um Um.Don't make a page all about yourself.Make it on your account page or blog.If not,an admin may ban you from the wiki. The Koopalings Biggest Fan Is Lemmy 01:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC) welcome to the wiki :3 hello CanidThunder i am night welcome to the wiki if you need help ask the admins also if you want to chat you can chat with me! :3 P.S. you need to edit you profile Nightwolf14 03:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Age How old are you?I just turned 9 on july 4th. Koopalings Rule Forever! 05:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi and Page Hello! I am the head admin of WotB Wiki, Lachlana. Thank you for your edits and contributions and we hope you will continue to make more. We also hope you are a big fan of the series. If you need help or assistance with any thing, please don't hesitate to contact the other admins or users. I'll link the Rules and Staff page in the afternoon tomorrow (maybe; it's 1:00 am here). Also, please don't make an article about yourself. The purpose of an article is to have a page written down with information about a certain thing, in this case, anything related to the series. Please post this on your User Page, because I'm going to have to delete the article (sorry). Anyways, see you around, and have fun here! ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 05:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana =P So I'm the youngest on the wiki =P.I just turned 9 on the 4th.My party sucked.They didn't even say happy birthday Lily.They said happy birthday everyone.=P So,Yeah.I'm the youngest on websites and the oldest in school! Koopalings Rule Forever! (talk) 04:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Hi. My name's SilverFengo or you can call me Silver and welcome to the wiki. I'm an admin and in-charge of the fan art page, so if you need help with fan art, ask me anytime (if you want to.) Also I heard you love to read. I'm a writer myself and wrote Book 1 of Aura Soldier...available in wattpad. Just find my username AuraSoldier1 and check on the two books I wrote myself... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 05:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello! Sorry for the late response. I was out all day yesterday; at the beach and stuffs. We left around 9 a.m. (I think), and didn't come back home until midnight >3< Then I was to busy to notice the "You have new messages"sign. So, doing the page is okay. I thought you were a new Wikian, and if you ever need help, the other users and I are there to help. Thank you for creating your userpage also, the link to your UserPage was red. If a link is red it means the page doesn't exist. And no, I don't think there is a page for Fioula. You can always tell if the article is there or not by searching for it in the search bow. If an article doesn't pop up for it, then there is no page. I haven't really been able to make article now because I only have time for editing. Summer has got me busy. So, yeah. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hi Hey,Look at my new Siggie! Koopalings Rule Forever! Users mine is icarde01. IAMthegreatfengo 02:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow! You are a lot like me! I'm 11, great in biology and science, and, well, I love wolves! XD How weird! So, you emailed Kathryn Lasky... About what? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 02:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Tell me everything! What new series, about which animal? What's her fav animal? I want to know evey detail!!! If I were a wolf, my marrow would be leaking out in anticipation!!! Silverfang I did :D I asked about things on this blog. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 12:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) That's fine X3 I could read it perfectly. And thanks, too. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 01:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your pictures are cool if you didn't think so. I am a big drawer who loves to sketch and draw on the computer. I can speak french :), I can howl like a real wolf, I run really fast, I hear well, see well and I also write novels and short books. My novel "The budgies of Melopsittacia" is almost done and I will make a wiki for it :). As you can see I also talk scientificly, Melopsittacia comes from Melopsittacus undulatus, the scientific name for budgerigars. Plus, I have six of them! I also have two cockatiels and three dogs and I don't know how many ants I have lol. Anyways, welcome to wikia!!! Re: Hi, Canid. Lach here. Replying to you, anyone can make an edit. Editing is what keeps the Wiki healthy and active and helps to improve our articles, which are viewed by the people of the world. It is neccisary for everyone to edit, as editing helps with your contributing and activeness, as well as Wiki's own. Even if you don't have an account, you can still edit as a Wikia Contributer. Editing also helps to bind to members of the Wiki together. You can edit anytime, anywhere; you don't need someone's permission to fix a typo, add something, or create a new article. Also, a great way to start editing when you're online is to use the "Random page" button on the Navigation bar. It will take you to any random article on the Wiki. I use this and start scanning for missing info and/or typos (Although sometimes I just immediately press the edit button XD). ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 00:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana wanna chat :3 hey i got nothing to do so you wanna chat with me! :D Nightwolf14 (talk) 12:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) hello Acciala (talk) 21:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) hello again canid its night just wanted to tell you that chat is not working for me so... if you wanted to chat with me im sorry but i cant :( Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) never mind my computer was wacked so i fixed it so you can chat with me Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) now that my coputer is fixed i can chat with you so...wanna chat :3 Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) okay just tell me when your ready Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hey you wanna join the warriors:cats and clans wiki? Nightwolf14 (talk) 01:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hey you got 123 edits xD i got 342 Nightwolf14 (talk) 13:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat Nightwolf14 (talk) 14:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) okay i will wait Nightwolf14 (talk) 15:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) hey you wanna get some edits done on the wotb answers wiki :D Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) hey you wanna chat? Nightwolf14 (talk) 18:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) we can chat first then we can work on the wotb answers wiki :) Nightwolf14 (talk) 19:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I caught who it was and why, I think it was Airmead, my account was logged out twice and it says I trolled the Watch Wolf Page! I never did! I think Airmead Hacked into my account because I know she did it and she wanted revenge, that is my story.Edme-MacHeath (talk) 20:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I hope this helps, Edme-MacHeath (talk) 20:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) hey you wanna redo you profile like i did? Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) i deleted what airmead did to your profile Nightwolf14 (talk) 22:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) your ganna have to redo your profile, are you on chat? Nightwolf14 (talk) 22:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) okay but if you want to redo it that would be good to Nightwolf14 (talk) 22:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) User Page Sorry, but I can't do redo your page. I don't know how because Night's edit to remove the content got in the way. So if I rollbacked that, you'll have Airmead's version, because I'm adding another edit to your user page by rollbacking it. You get it, right? I wouldn't be able to undo Airmead's edits to your normal page because of the edits in front of it. Really sorry, but you'll have to start it over, {{SUBST:Template:Signatures/Lachlana]] 23:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana i undid your page i think for you :3 Brightpath 23:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wait. Brightpath was able to undo it. I am so horrible when it comes to rollbacking matters. XD {{SUBST:Template:Signatures/Lachlana]] 23:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana i see your profile is fixed :D Nightwolf14 (talk) 23:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks! np i was happy to help ^^ Brightpath 03:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i fixed it my self because my profile was getting old so.....airmead actually helped me by deleting everything xD Nightwolf14 (talk) 12:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat for a few mins? or an hour? Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) nice drawing of a wolf i saw it on the fanon art thing :D Nightwolf14 (talk) 11:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR POSTING THE STAR WOLF COVER!!!!!!!! I AM TOTALLY CHANGING MY PROFILE PIC!!!! THANKS I WOULD OF NEVER, EVER KNOWN!!!!!!Edme-MacHeath (talk) 16:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) okay Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) wow i sent you so many messages on your talk page :D anyway,if your on do you wanna chat or help me with some questions and answers on the wotb answers wiki? Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Canid you back!!!!! welcome back dude!!!!! :D wanna chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) did you get some edits done on the wolves of the beyond answers wiki? :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) hsa anybody else welcomed you back on the wiki canid?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) your welcome.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Chat? Faolanmacduncan 00:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) if your on do you wanna chat?Night 16:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) if you ever have time come on chat okay :)Night 07:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) hey ill be on chat today and tomorrow so if you wanna chat ill be on :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day Bro! hey canid! just wanted to say happy valentine's day! i hope your day was awesome :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) thanks :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Fixed! hey canid! your page was spammed but i fixed it :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) you are correct! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:06, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi hey Canid how are ya? I've been pretty good. I just got back from camping and i also passed my summer school stuff! I just wanted to stop by and say hi because i'm very inactive :(Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could you get on chat as soon as you can? I really want to talk to you c: Faolanmacduncan 20:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat with us please.Night 20:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Canid!!! :D ight! The Wiki Warrior! 11:20, May 12, 2014 (UTC)